Raph's Greatset Fear
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Raph has a nightmare, and who will be there to calm him down? BIG BRO LEO! :3 part 1/4 in 'Greatest Fear' serie 1st try


Hi all, piece of warning: if the story hasn't been updatet for a while, i'm running from Raph xD

okay maybe i'm a little to evil with the guys but this time it's NOT real! just a nightmare! okay?

Raph: what'cha up to?

TE: nothing * to readers* i'm dead aren't I? O.O'

* * *

_"Come on Raph! To slow?" "I'll get ya!" Raph tried to catch up with Leo, who laughed and ran ahead, it was that time when they actually didn't try to kill one another and Donnie and Mikey didn't have the energy to come along on partol so it was only the older turtle out tonight, and they actually needed the time to them selfs since both had one younger brother glued almost the whole day._

_Leo raced ahead and then looked back to see if Raph was still on his tail, he was a few meters behind but he didn't mind, Raph knew that Leo would make it fair, he sometimes even let Raph win by playing slow._

_Raph managed to knock Leo downa dn they both started to wrestle until they thought about going home, they hadn't seen anyone on the streets so why waste more time? But as soon as they got down to a alley with a manhole the air was filled with shurikens._

_Both brothers had their weapons ready when the Foot Ninjas jumped down to the battle, Raph had a bad feeling about something but couldn't figure out what, then everything started to spin._

_One ninjas stabbed someone, a scream was heard and Raph who killed the ninja and fell to his knees while the rest disappeared, Raph held his bleeding older brother and cryed...He couldn't lose his only big brother._

_"Leo please...Hang on...You have to make it...Please big bro"_

_"S-Sorry b-bro...W-Won't m-make i-it...L-Love y-you a-all...T-Take c-care o-of t-them"_

_Leo went limp and Raph screamed._

* * *

Raphflew up from his bed and breathed hard, he tried to see where he was, but he know that it was a matter of seconds before...

"Raph, you okay?"

The red banded turtle finally managed to breath clamly and turned his head towards the door, where Leo stood, worry written all over his face.

"For once...No" Raph whispered and covered his face with his shaking hands, Leo sat down beside the shaking teenager and laid a hand on his shoulder, Raph was covered in cold sweat and that worried Leo even more, when it was that bad it only meant one thing:

Not leaving the room one second!

"You don't wanna talk about it huh? Since you never really suffer these kind of nightmares...You really sure you don't feel okay?" Leo asked and pulled his younger brother in a one arm hug, Raph's breath ahd finally slowed to normal but he was still scared.

"Leo? Could you...Promise...Something..."

"What kind of promise? If I ever dared to leave: Forget it! If it's about not die in battle: Like hell that's gonna happen! I won't be doing either..."

"Be there for me"

"..."

"Okay you got me, THAT on the other hand...I will hold, if i don't...beat the bloody shell out of me!"

Raph couldn't help but chuckle at that and then it turned into a small laugh, Leo smiled and watched Raph dry his tears, "What was the nightmare about? I promise I won't tell anyone..."

"You died...While protecting me...Why would you..."

"Because I need you guys, say what you want but I won't stop protect you and I will ALWAYS be there with you"

Leo waited for Raph to anwser, he had sworn years ago that nothing would happen his younger brothers while he was breathing, if they had a smallest skratch on thier bodies, he would beat the crap out of the ones who made them.

Raph knew that too, even if it was annoying to have a overprotecting brother...It was also a relife to knew that he was safe, some times he was scared to go topside alone when Casey wasn't abel to go along, but some times Leo went after him and made sure that he was getting home safe, or he would staty up all night waiting for the younger hot head to come home when he did.

Leo always had the first aid kit, a bowl of water and a cloth ready in case it was bad, he would sit in front of a candel adn meditate until he heard the front door open, some times with out a skratch, some times with deep cuts which some where still bleeding and Leo took care of every little cut until they wrre clean enought to bandage.

Even if it was hard to stay up wondering if Raph was coming home, it was harder to know how he came home, other wise ELo would not take any risks.

"Don't leave...Not tonight..." Raph whispered, he was half-sleeping leaning on Leo's shoulder, Leo smiled and got the both under the blanket and warped his arms around the red banded turtle.

"How about 'never' as long as I'm breathing?" Leo asked and placed his chin on top of Raph's head, Raph smiled and fell asleep whlile listening to the soft heart beats in his only big brother's chest.

"Thanks bro...Love ya..."

"Love you too lil' bro...Never doubt that...

Ever"

* * *

my first fic with Raph being in little brother mode ^_^

so what did you think? what me to do one with Donnie and Mikey ECT.? i can try a gift fic too but nothing to complicated xD review if you want.

PS: if you need insperation for fic, comics, art...Feel free to use my work ^_^ happy to know if you find something good to use and don't worry, i'm the understanding type 8D :3 for the moment i will start with Leo's fear, sequel to this one and it's kind a of a part fic...hope you know what i mean :'3 ^_^'


End file.
